The Lord of Murder
by Blackguard
Summary: (Sequel to 'The Son of Blood') After two years wandering the planet Xander returns to Sunnydale only to find that being a Bhaal spawn will get him into even more trouble


The Lord of Murder.  
  
Author- Blackguard (dragon_reborn5@yahoo.com)  
  
A/N- Sorry it took me so long to get this out but I have a good excuse, I couldn't think of a title.... anywho on with the story.  
  
A/N 2- To anyone interested I am looking for a new beta reader so if your interested send me an email or tell me in a review.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Baldurs Gate.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two hours after the last chapter of Son of Blood.  
  
"I can't believe your back." Buffy said to Xander as the couple walked around the campus of UC Sunnydale. "Buff you've saying that for the last two hours, believe it already." Xander said in a joking tone.  
  
"Ok ok I'll make with the believing." Buffy said while moving in closer to her boyfriend. "Good, so after Dracula what other stuff happened in good old Sunnydale?" Xander asked while wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"Well the average vamp, a demon here and there, an occasional apocalypse, and I defeated a hellgod." Buffy said with pride. "A hellgod?" Xander asked in slight disbelief. "Yup." The blond slayer replied. "Interesting." Xander said back and the couple continued on in silence happy at the fact that they where back together.  
  
"So Xan where are you staying now?" Buffy asked as they continued walking. "Imoen was able to track down a good price on a mansion." Xander said in a casual tone. "A mansion?" Buffy asked in shock.  
  
"Yup Imeon's got expansive tastes." Xander said with his trademark grin. "I'll bet, so when do I get to see this mansion?" Buffy asked. "Right now if you want." Xander said back. "Alright lets go." Buffy said in excitement.  
  
"Ok then, c'mon my car's over here." Xander said and started to walk towards a nearby parking lot. As they neared Xander's car Buffy saw that it was not the Porsche he was driving two years ago. "Got a new car I see." Buffy said as she climbed in the passenger side.  
  
"Yeah well I blew the other one up." Xander said with a grin. "Why?" Buffy asked as Xander climbed in the passenger seat. "Don't ask, it still hurts seeing that car go up in flames." Xander said in a mournful tone.  
  
"Ok then, so what kind of car is this?" Buffy asked as Xander started it up. "A 67 Shelby Mustang GT 500." Xander said with pride. "Isn't that the car from Gone in 60 Seconds?" Buffy asked as Xander pulled out if the lot and onto the road.  
  
"Yup." Xander responded as he drove down the road. The rest of the car ride went by in silence and soon Xander was pulling up to a rather large mansion. "Wow." Buffy said in shock. "Nice place huh?" Xander asked the shocked slayer.  
  
"Uh huh." Buffy said still staring. "C'mon the inside is even better." Xander said as he and Buffy made their way to the house. As they neared the front door Buffy noticed a large man with a purple tattoo on his bald head pulling some boxes out of the back of a pick up truck.  
  
"Hey Minsc." Xander called to the large man. "Xander you have returned and you brought your small butt kicking girlfriend." Minsc said with a laugh as he walked over to them. "Hi Minsc." Buffy said as she and the large man shook hands.  
  
"It is always an honor for me and Boo to be in the presence of a fellow butt kicker of evil." Minsc said in a loud tone to the small chosen one as a soft squeak came from his pocket . "The pleasure is mine, I think." Buffy said a little confused but Xander took her arm and pulled her away before Minsc could say anything else.  
  
"He hasn't changed a bit." Buffy said with a smile. "Nope." Xander said back and the couple made their way into the house.  
  
The inside of the house was just as extravagant as the outside and Buffy couldn't help staring in awe at it. "You like it I see." A voice said to the slayer. Buffy turned and saw a woman with purple/red hair and a falcon perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Imoen it's nice to see you again." Buffy said to the mage. "Yes it is, it's been too long." Imoen said back and moved over to the couple. "So where are the rest of your friends?" Imoen asked as she, Xander and Buffy continued through the house.  
  
"They thought Buffy and I need some alone time so where meeting them at the Bronze later." Xander said to his sister as the trio entered the kitchen. Buffy looked around the well stocked kitchen and saw a blond woman putting dishes into the cupboard.  
  
"Aerie he have a guest." Shriek said from Imoen's shoulder. "Oh hello." The blond woman said turning to them. "Buffy this is Aerie, Aerie this is Buffy." Xander said introducing the two.  
  
"The slayer you've told me so much about?" Aerie asked Xander. "Yup that's the one." Xander said to the woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you Xander has told me so much about you." Aerie said to the blond chosen one. "Same here." Buffy said back.  
  
"Well c'mon lets finish your tour of the house." Xander said and he and Buffy left the room. "So when did you meet Aerie?" Buffy asked her boyfriend. "About a year ago, we saved her from a demon who was forcing her to be his concubine." Xander said as they reached the top of the stairs and made their way down a hallway.  
  
"She seems nice." Buffy said. "Yeah she is, she's also a pretty powerful cleric and mage, she's an Avariel." Xander said as they made their down the hallway. "A what?" Buffy asked. "A winged elf." Xander replied casually. "But she doesn't have wings." Buffy said to the dark hared Bhaal spawn. "Her wings got cut off." He said back. "Oh that explains it." Buffy said still slightly confused.  
  
"So where are we going now." Buffy asked as they walked down the hallway. "To track down the other occupants of the house so I can introduce you to them. "Oh ok." Buffy said as she grabbed Xander's hand and walked closer to him.  
  
Soon Buffy heard some yelling from farther down the hallway. "Uhh there at it again." Xander sighed and walked to a door and opened it. "Shut up!" Xander yelled to the occupants of the room.  
  
Buffy looked around Xander and saw two women in the room. One with tanned skin and brown hair, the other with pure black skin and white hair. "You two need to learn to get along." Xander said too the two women. "That thing started." The tanned woman said. "I most certainly did not." The black skinned woman said back.  
  
"Jaheira, Viconia cut it out!" Xander screamed at the two. "I am sorry." The black skinned woman said. "As am I." The tanned women said. "Good, now for introductions, Buffy this is Viconia." Xander said gesturing to the Black skinned woman. "And Jaheira." He said gesturing to the tanned woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Jaheira said to Buffy said.  
  
"Uhh same here." Buffy said while staring at them. "Well lets go tow more people for you to meet." Xander said as he led her out of the room. "So what's up with those two?" Buffy asked as she and Xander trekked through the house. "Well Jaheira is an elf and Viconia is a drow." Xander said.  
  
"What's a drow?" Buffy asked. "A dark elf, they live in an underground realm called the Underdark." Xander said as he led Buffy down another hallway. "So she's evil?" Buffy asked. "Well not really, it's kinda complicated." Xander said as he opened a door in the hallway.  
  
As Buffy walked into the room she saw a small silver colored lizard like creature, about the size of a dog, on the floor playing with a rubber ball. "What is that?" Buffy asked in awe while staring at the small creature. "This is Silvara." Xander said while walking over to the little creature and crouching down next to it.  
  
"She's a wyrmling silver dragon." Xander said while patting her head. The small dragon then licked his hand in an affectionate way and went back to playing with her ball. "You have pet dragon?" Buffy asked in awe. "Well she is only a baby and so her breath weapon can't be used yet or any of her magic but it's nice having her around." Xander said picking up the baby dragon, which then squealed in excitement.  
  
"So how did you get a baby silver dragon?" Buffy asked while walking over and sitting down next to her boyfriend and the dragon. "About six months ago we helped out a silver dragon which was being poisoned and while we were doing that this little girl got quite a liking for me so her mother let her come with us." Xander said while rubbing the dragons head.  
  
"So the mom dragon let you have one of her kids?" Buffy asked in shock. "Yeah surprised me too." Xander said while putting down the dragon which then jumped at the ball again. "Lets go one more person for you to meet." Xander said while taking her hand and leaving the room.  
  
"I can't believe that dragons actually exist." Buffy said as they walked down a hall. "What's so shocking about Buff, I mean you go out and slay vampires on a nightly basis and you find dragons shocking." Xander said in a joking tone. "Well yeah." Buffy said back simply.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get used to it, now lets go one more person you gotta meet remember." Xander said before grabbing his girlfriends hand and dragging her off down the hall.  
  
Soon the couple made it to a lounge area and Buffy saw a man reading on one of the couches. "Anomen I want you to meet Buffy." Xander said as the they made their way over to him. "So this is the famous slayer Xander is always talking about." Anomen said while putting a mark in his book and closing it.  
  
"Yup Buffy this is Anomen, Anomen this is Buffy." Xander said. "It's very nice to meet you." Anomen said to the blond. "Right back at ya." Buffy said while shaking his hand. "So this is the last person your introducing me too?" Buffy asked. "Yup, You've met my very large very dysfunctional family." Xander said with a laugh. "Hey!" Anomen said to the young Bhaal spawn who in turn just laughed.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
That's chapter 1 not very long I know but I was pressed for time I will try to make the next one longer but I don't know when I will get it out because I am working on two other fics one of which isn't even posted yet so please bear with me and review. 


End file.
